


Tumblr Prompt 4

by royalrowena (ed_geins_tailor)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Rowena gets a hellhound, Rowena gets a pet, said hellhound likes tearing people apart, there is a little gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_geins_tailor/pseuds/royalrowena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Prompts, yay! Rowena raising a hellhound puppy. Dark fluff. First time puppy draws blood, Rowena gives treats kisses hugs etc. First kill she rubs its belly and calls it her adorable evil puppy. That kind of thing. Any pairing or gen. Up to you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompt 4

“Fergus? What in the bloody hell is _that_?”

Crowley gave a crooked smile. “It’s a hellhound puppy, Mother. Consider it a peace offering.” He looked down at the squirming beast in his arms and scratched underneath its chin.

Rowena stood silent for a moment. She had never had a pet, never had use for one, but this sort of pet…this might come in handy. She held out her arms. “Let me see the wee thing, Fergus.” He placed it in her arms; she looked down at it, and the puppy licked her on the chin.

“She likes you, Mother. It’s a girl, by the way, if you want to name it.”

Rowena slowly smiled. “A girl…yes. I’ll give her a lovely name.”  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Come, Ailith! Come to mummy!” Rowena knelt down, holding out her arms, and her beautiful hellhound puppy ran to her. Ailith leapt up in her arms and licked her face; the wee thing smelled of sulfur, but Rowena had grown used to it.

She was very proud of her hellhound. Yesterday, while out walking, she had been accosted by a would-be mugger. Rowena could have taken care of him herself, but Ailith stepped in front of her mistress and began to growl.

The mugger was instantly frightened. “What is that? What the hell is that, lady??” He, being human, couldn’t see Ailith, not even when she lashed out and tore a hole in his jeans, taking along a chunk of his leg. He screamed, dropped the knife he’d been holding, and ran away.

Rowena was absolutely pleased. “Such a good doggie for mummy!” She made sure to give Ailith her favorite treat when they got home: fresh sheep entrails.

Ailith grew like a weed, quickly coming almost to Rowena’s shoulder. And the night that Ailith tore apart a man who had tried to grab Rowena, the witch showered her in kisses and belly rubs. Rowena made sure to get something to carry the pieces of the body home, so that Ailith could enjoy her meal in peace.

The next time Rowena saw Crowley, she gave him a rare hug, thanking him for her wonderful murderous pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Ailith is a traditional Scottish girl’s name meaning “seasoned warrior”


End file.
